


When you know you know

by StrawberryLane



Series: Seven minutes in heaven [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assumptions, Established Relationship, High School, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, News Media, POV Outsider, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: Ms Warren is Flash’s new heroine. She just told the goddamn Winter Soldier to take a hint.Or, apparently the Winter Soldier is cheating on Peter Parker with Spider-Man?





	When you know you know

**Author's Note:**

> So it suddenly hit me that if Peter's peers thinks he's dating Bucky but don't know he's also spiderman, maybe that would cause a little trouble?

Mrs Thompson buys quite a few trashy gossip mags, that’s just the way life works around the Thompson house. She buys gossip mags and then leaves them laying around.

 

So what if Flash occasionally likes to rifle through one or several while eating breakfast? It’s not like anyone is gonna know, is there? It’s not a big deal. School is demanding and difficult and who’s to say anything if Flash likes a little easy, no thinking required kind of reading once in a while? No one, because he makes damn sure he’s alone while reading about the latest Kardashian scandal or Tony Stark getting into trouble yet again.

 

Besides, everybody knows everybody loves gossip and drama, even if they say they don’t. Flash sees no point in denying the obvious. He loves drama. Especially when he’s not in the middle of it, but free to watch the world burn from the sidelines.

 

Because oh, it’s gonna burn. It’s gonna burn so bad.

 

*

“I thought you said you and the Winter Soldier were going steady?” Flash teases as he slaps his mother’s most recently bought gossip rag down onto the table in front of Penis Parker.

 

Right there, beneath a headline that reads **“Romance in the Romanian Rubble?”** is a picture of the Winter Soldier with his hands all over Spider-man’s ass.

 

It’s kind of graphic, actually. Like, they couldn’t be any closer to each other unless they were merged into one being. Which, ugh, disgusting.

 

At the sight of the picture and the screaming headline, Penis chokes on his water. And then again on the air for good measure.

 

“We are?” he says, confused, between sounding like he’s trying to hack up his lungs and avoid doing so at the same time.

 

“Does Barnes know this?” Flash asks, tapping his finger on the picture. “Because it looks to me like he might not. Or he just doesn’t care. Or, you’re not really dating. Or – well, the possibilities are endless, really.”

 

Peter glares at him.

 

“We’re dating,” he declares, finally managing to get his coughing under control. “That’s probably just the angle of the camera or something.”

 

It’s about as weak as an explanation can get. It’s definitely not just the angle of the camera, Flash thinks. The Winter Soldier has his hands on Spider-man’s ass for everyone to see and Penis just doesn’t want to admit the truth. His boyfriend is cheating on him. With another superhero, no less. Wow.

 

“Wait a minute,” says Flash, “I recall you saying something about you and Spider-man being friends? That’s got to sting, man.”

 

*

Peter’s phone has beeped seventeen times in a row, Penis looking more and more agitated for each new text he receives. He’s not the only one though, as Ms Warren has repeatedly told him that no, cellphones are not allowed in her classroom. Those are the rules. Rules that were made to be followed.

 

As much as Flash takes pleasure in Penis’ life going off the rails, the pings announcing he’s got yet another text is starting to get more than a little annoying. Maybe it had been a mistake, showing that article to Peter? What you don’t know can’t hurt you and all that bullshit?

 

Not showing the article certainly would’ve saved him from Peter’s boyfriend who won’t take the hint that is Peter not answering his damn phone.

 

He’s groveling, Flash is sure of it. Why on earth he would grovel for Peter’s forgiveness when he literally has Spider-man as his side chick is beyond Flash. Spider-man is Spider-man, after all. No one holds a candle to him, especially not teeny, tiny Penis Parker.

 

“Really, Mr Parker, that’s enough,” snaps Ms Warren after what feels like the hundred “beep” coming from Peter’s phone. “I’m confiscating your phone until class is finished.”

 

Just as Penis hands it over, it begins blaring music and Flash catches a quick glimpse of “BB” flashing across the screen.

Ms Warren looks undecided for a moment, before hitting the green button and bringing the phone to her ear.

 

“Hello?”

 

The whole class stares at her, including Peter, who seems to have frozen in his outreached position, as if he’s about to lunge forward and wrestle the phone to from Ms Warren’s hands.

 

“No, I’m his teacher. Peter, as you might be aware, is a student. As such he has these little things called lessons which require his full attention. Really, Mr whats-your-name, you should learn how to take a hint. Good day.”

 

Ms Warren is Flash’s new heroine. She just told the goddamn Winter Soldier to take a hint.

 

Ms Warren ends the call, putting the offending phone in her desk drawer and calmly continues the lesson as if nothing’s out of the ordinary has happened.

 

As soon as the bell rings, Penis rushes off, phone already attached to his ear. It sounds like he’s the one explaining why he couldn’t answer any texts, which is confusing. Shouldn’t Barnes be the one crawling in the dirt for forgiveness?

 

*

 

A couple of days later there’s new photographic evidence of the Winter Soldier cheating on his boyfriend with Spider-man. This time though, they’re kissing. Standing in the middle of the aftermath of yet another successful battle, this time somewhere in Spain, Spider-man’s mask tugged up to reveal his mouth but little else, they’re kissing.

 

Flash is not the only one who’s noticed it seems. He sees several of the senior and junior girls going up to Peter, giving him advice like “dump the asshole,” and “it doesn’t matter how much grovelling he does, he’s not gonna change.”

 

For his part, Penis just looks uncomfortable and changes the subject. Like he’s not going to dump the Winter Soldier for being an unfaithful jerk. Like he doesn’t even want to think about it.

 

While Peter is busy getting his heart broken for what is probably the first time ever, the media is having the best days of their lives. The Winter Soldier and Spider-man hooking up? That’s gold, as far as the gossip magazines are concerned. It’s fabricated article upon fabricated article and Flash is honestly – and don’t tell anyone he admitted to this – starting to feel a little bad for Peter.

 

It’s gotta suck, finding out your boyfriend is cheating on you from the media (and, in a way, Flash himself, but that doesn’t count, not really. It’s not like Flash is personally responsible for Penis having a shitty boyfriend. He just showed him the evidence). He can’t quite fathom why, exactly, Peter would stay with his boyfriend when there’s high-res photographs of the cheating in action. Maybe the sex is really good? Or maybe, if dumped, the Winter Soldier will persuade Tony Stark to drop Peter from that internship thing he’s so proud to be part of?

 

Yeah, that’s gotta be it. Penis would do anything, probably, to keep himself on Tony Stark’s good side. Including putting up with his way-too-old-boyfriend’s cheating ways.

 

*

“So, my whole school is saying I should dump you,” Peter tells Bucky as the older man pulls up at the curb in front of Delmar’s Deli-Grocery.

 

“That's probably good advice. I am cheating on you with Spider-man, after all,” says Bucky, grinning. “Come on,” he adds, patting the worn leather seat of the motorcycle he’s straddling. “The world won’t save itself.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
